


Sparks Fly

by mythicalstardust



Series: The Intern [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalstardust/pseuds/mythicalstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Link isn't married and you're an intern at Mythical Entertainment. You decide to stay late one night and so does he...sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect. I claim none of this as true. Just for fun.

She walked through the halls, wandering with nothing to do. The studio was practically empty and she wanted to get work done. A casual walk through the offices of Mythical Entertainment usually calmed her head, but this time was different. She couldn’t stop thinking about those eyes. Those deep blue eyes that she saw every time she closed hers. His neck, his shoulders, his arms, his torso, his stomach-

She ran into an office door with a hard thud. Her head began to spin and she took a minute to steady herself. 

“Everything ok over there?” a voice called from the office across the hall. She looked up, surprised someone was even still here at this time. 

A pair of blue eyes met her across the hall and she almost had a heart attack at the sight of him. His hair was matted across his forehead, his clothes crinkled and rolled up on his body, his glasses slightly askew on his nose. She had to make a mental effort to breathe in and out.

“You’re still here?” she asked dumbly. 

He chuckled and nodded to his computer. “Oh yeah. Still have a few more pages to go for a new skit. What are you doing here?” He righted his glasses on his face and his eyes scanned her from head to toe; taking in her appearance of her low rise sweatpants and band t shirt, her hair in a messy bun, and her glasses a little uneven from her last encounter with the office door. She noticed his eyes linger at where her shirt and sweatpants didn’t quite meet, leaving a sliver of skin open, and she shivered.

“I’m not gonna be here Monday so I figured I’d finish some stuff before I left for the weekend.” It was a sly lie but he bought it. Truth be told, she didn’t want to go home to her annoying roommate and work on a tedious project for school. She’d rather work after hours than do schoolwork, how fucking ironic.

“Oh ok.” He said, his eyes glancing down to her stomach again. “Do you want to hang out in here with me then?” He asked with a sly smile. “The office can get a little scary at night.”

She squinted her eyes, skeptical. “I’m a big girl, i think i can handle the dark.” She replied with a smirk.

His eyes sparked with amusement. “Suit yourself.” He said finally, going back to his computer.

She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Unsure of herself more like. Could she trust herself with this beautiful man that was also her boss?

She contemplated. And then contemplated some more until she saw him push his glasses back up on his nose and her resolve melted because how fucking adorable was that.

“I guess I could chill in here,” she folded. “Wouldn’t want you to get scared.” She said with a smirk.

His eyes came up from his computer and nodded towards the couch on the other side of the room. Her head felt like it was going to start spinning but she got a hold of herself and sat down, spreading out on the large couch.

He watched her carefully, and it drove her crazy.

Everything was silent for a while until he spoke up, “Hey, uh-would you mind reading this really quick?” He asked as he scratched the back of his head, “I’m not sure if this makes sense.”

She hesitated, “You want my opinion?” Her face unconvinced.

“Yeah why not?” He asked with his brows knit.

“I’m only an intern.”

“And?”

“Ok, then...” She said unsure. 

She walked over to his computer and bent over to read the last passage. She kept getting distracted by his breath on her cheek and had to reread it a few times. He watched and waited for her reaction.

“Makes sense to me.” she said finally, but when she looked back at him, inches away, she caught him looking at her lips. He looked back up at her eyes and his eyes that close took her breath away again. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear but didn't remove his hand. Instead his fingers ghosted down her cheek and to her bottom lip. His touch set fire to her nerve endings and this was only her lip, she could only imagine what it felt like on the rest of her body. 

With that thought she let out a small sigh and he covered it with a kiss. He moved his chair away from his desk and rose so that they were both standing now, never leaving her lips. She felt his hands on her waist; one moving up her back, the other moving down her thigh to hook into the crook of her knee. With one fluid movement he lifted her onto his desk and hitched her leg around his waist. She gasped in surprise and he chuckled as he sent kisses down her neck. She tangled her fingers into his raven hair and sighed as he nibbled at the skin of her collarbone. 

She felt him grind into her against the desk and she moaned, hooking her other leg around him for better access. He met her lips again and kissed her with so much passion she couldn’t fully process, let alone protest as he lifted her from the desk and took them both to the couch. He gently laid her down to the couch and rose to take off his shirt and glasses. She almost laughed at how beautiful he was. She was about to help him with his belt buckle but he stilled her hands. 

“Not yet.” he said, his voice husky. “You first.” 

His eyes raked over her body hungrily and her hands trembled as she lifted her t shirt. He helped her out of her pants until she was just in her underwear. She suddenly felt self conscious; cursing at herself for not wearing better underwear. Nothing was less sexy than a nude colored bra and a pair of white panties.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said, tenderly tracing figures on her stomach. She looked up at him and couldn’t think of a way to respond. She couldn’t think period. All she knew was that this man was making her feel things she’d never felt before.

With a burst of courage she wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him down for a kiss that left them both breathless. He slipped off his jeans and lowered himself slowly on top of her. The feeling of his skin on her skin was electrifying. She wanted to touch all of him all at once. She noticed his hardness on top of her thigh and adjusted herself until it was between her legs. He only had time to make a small gasp before she began to roll her hips with eagerness. He moaned into her neck as one hand lifted her leg over his shoulder and the other grabbed a handful of her hair.

“I don’t have a condom.” he said, breathless.

“It’s ok,” she said on the brink of another moan, “Just don’t stop.”

With that he rolled his hips in time with hers, his hardness grinding into her clit with each thrust. She was starting to see stars, spouting nonsense and multiple expletives. He responded in kind, and she realized she had never really heard him cuss. She made a mental note to remember how he said each word because it pushed her over the edge. 

They climaxed together, moaning into each others lips. He sent breathless kisses down her throat and rested his head in the crook of her neck. His hands grazed over her sides and her arms. She raked a hand through his hair and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. There was only their breathing for a few minutes until he raised himself up to look at her with shy eyes. 

“Sorry if there weren’t any fireworks, I just wasn’t prepared.” He looked at her carefully.

She laughed with disbelief. “You seriously underestimate yourself, you know that?” His mouth turned into a grin and she saw a blush creep up his neck. She wanted to kiss every space of skin it covered.

He bent down and kissed her nose, her cheeks, the corner of her mouth, and finally her lips. 

“You hungry?” he asked.

“Starving.” she said with a smile.


End file.
